¡Hey! Que soy fan de mi fan
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Ligero AU* Una joven fanfictioner de diez años consigue un incondicional lector en su único fanfiction sobre el Live Action de su anime favorito. Lo que no sabe es que ese lector es el protagonista de dicho Live Action, y aun mas chocante: ¡Es su hermano! ¿Lo descubríra? ¿Como se lo tomara?/ Shin es el actor y Hima la fanfictioner./ Espero que les guste *


¡Hola Shinchaneros!

¿Gustaron del fic "Shin chan: La novia del futuro" ?

Si es así me alegro.

Estoy pensando en hacer un fanfiction de todas las pelis mezcladas con el videojuego "Shin chan: Aventuras en Cineland" mas la aparición del malvado doble del espejo de Shin chan, el cual apareció en uno de los episodios "gore" del anime. Si estan interesados diganmelo y lo escribire gustosa ^^

Ahora vamos con ESTE fic. Se me ocurrió mientras veia uno de tantos episodios del anime en el que Shin chan y Himawari ven con mucho entusiasmo el "Shin chan" anime dentro del anime.  
Aviso de que en este fic van a aparecer, aunque no muchos, nombres de personas reales implicadas en el mundo de Shin chan, entre ellas el conocido por todos nosotros, el difunto Yoshito Usui *Dios o lo que sea en que crellera halla acogido su alma =(* creador del anime.  
Las películas "Live Action" que se van a presentar en el fic no van a ser otras que las películas normales de Shin chan, solo que un poco cambiadas algunas.  
Disfruten del fic y me gustaria que dejarán comentarios con respecto a los fics.

* * *

PRÓLOGO: El principio del fin.

"La familia Nohara. Una de tantas familias japonesas. Formada por un hombre, una mujer, un niño, una niña y un perro mas otros como abuelos, primos, tias...  
En resumen, todo muy normal. Aunque claro, también es normal en este mundo cruel que una familia feliz como los Nohara encontrara el final de su vida juntos por culpa de un accidente... Pero como la balanza de las alegrías y las desgraciadas deve estar siempre equilibrada los dos hermanos, aunque separados verían sus sueños hechos realidad en poco tiempo y ambos se ayudarán mutuamente para lograrlo. Aun sin conocer los lazos de sangre que los unen. ¿Como es eso? Lea la historia y se enterara.  
La historia de un actor adolescente huérfano que, sin comerlo ni beberlo, se convirtió en el mayor fan de una niña de diez años de una familia de acogida: SU fan, SU hermanita."

Para cuando aquel aciago llegó todos esperaban con impaciencia que aquello ocurriera: El matrimonio formado por Hiroshi y Misae Nohara exhalando su último suspiro tras meses de sufrimiento después del accidente de coche que lo cambio todo.  
Sabían que Misae era mas o menos negada en la conducción... ¡Pero nunca pensaron que algo como eso ocurriría! Por muchos accidentes que la mujer tuviera y que su hijo mayor, de tan solo cinco años, se burlase de que "era un verdadero peligro" estar dentro del coche mientras ella lo conducía bajo las risitas y animos balbuceados por su hija pequeña, de tan solo meses, hacía él jamas...  
- ¡Pero solo eran arañazos! -Se quejó el niño de cabello negro heredado de su ahora difunto padre, las lágrimas apuntó de brotarle por primera vez en su corta vida todavía incapaz de asimilar lo que le acababan de informar sus abuelos.- Me dijisteis que no era nada. ¡Que pronto se recuperarían!  
Sí, eso era lo que le habían dicho y, debido al nerviosismo, les creyó... ¡Dios! Durante meses de verdad creyó que...  
Desde la cuna, Himawari comenzó a gritar y a gimotear a pleno pulmón como solo un bebé puede hacer al escuchar a su hermano hacer lo mismo. La pequeña de bucles pelirrojos y cara igual de abombada que su hermano sabía perfectamente que eso sólo pasaba cuando algo iba realmente mal. Escuchar a Shin chan, su hermano, su mundo, su maestro, su todo, llorar o verle poniendose serio y gritando por culpa de su frustración era algo que realmente no agradaba a la mas pequeña de los Nohara.  
Su abuela fue a atenderla.  
- Shinnosuke... -susurró su nombre el anciano abuelo paterno de ambos niños tratando de llevar la conversacion más amenamente: No pudo.  
Algo se rompió dentro del pequeño niño al ver a su abuelo favorito mas risueño serio y triste como nunca lo había visto. Fue la pista que le dío a entender que eso no era una broma y que realmente sus padres habían muerto.  
Ni siquiera un episodio nuevo de una de sus tres series favoritas: Ultra héroe, El robot Kamtam o Shin chan (N/A: A veces llamado "El tonto del lapiz" dentro del anime real.) lo volveria ha hacer sonreír en mucho tiempo.  
Y pensar que durante tanto tiempo había hecho bromas con el hecho de que si su madre muriera podría conseguir una madre mas atractiva... ¡¿En serio su perversión llegaba a tanto?! Ya no lo parecía.  
Le llegó el sonido del llanto de su hermana a los oídos y supo que esa el principio del fin. Que los separarian y de seguro no volverían a verse.  
Por un segundo tuvo celos. Sí, celos casi irreparables hacia su hermana, porque ella era un bebe. Se olvidaria muy fácilmente que los padres de ambos alguna vez existierón... Se olvidaria de él, del su hermanito mayor que muchas veces había dado su vida por ella.  
Para ella sera tan fácil... Pero él llevará el recuerdo de sus padres, su hermana y su mascota gravado a fuego y nunca se le olvidaria a pesar de tener sólo cinco años nunca se olvidaria.  
Shin chan recuperó la compostura y le devolvió la mirada al abuelo de Akita tras haberla bajado a sus zapatitos.  
El hombre iba a hablar pero el niño le pidió que se callara con un gesto de la mano.  
Se fue a la habitación de al lado separada por una puerta corredera de madera donde estaba su abuela de Akita con Himawari en brazos. La pequeña se calmó al ver a su hermano... Pero algo no andaba bien.  
La miro con desprecio y con los ojos carentes de emoción alguna.  
- No tienes ni idea de cuánto te odio. -Bueno, tal vez sí alguna emoción.  
Los dos ancianos se quedaron sorprendidos. ¿Es que Shin chan culpaba a su hermana de la muerte de sus padres?  
Sin mas el niño hecho a correr a esconderse en la habitación que había sido suya durante aquellos meses en que Hiroshi y Misae habían sido ingresados en el hospital.  
Los sollozos de la bebe se hicieron mas fuertes...  
Y ese es el último recuerdo claro que Shinnosuke Nohara tendría de su hermana durante los próximos diez años.

* * *

¿Y bien? Sí, se que parece que hay un OOC increible en Shin chan. Pero creanme que odio el OOC no justificado y creo que de verdad Shin se comportaría así si se diera el caso. Pero si le dan una oportunidad a esta historia prometo que al siguiente cap sea el niño risueño y pervertido de siempre, solo que un poco crecido.  
¡Nos leemos! ^^


End file.
